One Day With You
by YouandIforever
Summary: Gabriella Montez works hard to become a DJ, until one certain call changed her life. Was that call a mistake or will it change her life for a better?
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own High School Musical.**

* * *

><p>One Sunday night, Gabriella Montez is busy DJ-ing in a radio show. It was her dream to become a DJ, and it finally happened. She has a segment with her good friend Ric, who is a DJ as well.<p>

"Good evening, beautiful of Albuquerque! I'm DJ Dee and you're listening to 109.9 Your Radio! First, I'm going to greet everybody a very happy evening!" DJ Dee said, grinning.

"Yes! Hello, hello, hello to all our listeners!" DJ Ric said over the microphone. "Of course, I bet our listeners are so hyped about our tonight's segment."

"Oh sure they will! To start with, we have our first caller for today. She is Monica Alvins. Hello, Monica…" DJ Dee said.

"Hello DJ Dee." Monica said.

"Yes, Monica. So how are you?" DJ Dee asked.

"I'm good, well not really. Because I caught my boyfriend cheating on me! I saw him flirting with a girl at the park!" Monica, furiously, yelled.

"Ok, ok, ok, I see what the problem here is. First, what do you think was the reason why he cheated on you?" asked by DJ Dee

"Well I can't think of any reasons as of this time, but I'm sure the girl went all over him because who could blame my boyfriend, he's very handsome, charming, and all package! I just… ugh!"

"I see, I see. Well as we all know that boys are boys, they have their own little world. They do not think straight whenever girls are all over them." DJ Dee said to Monica.

"And that's the point, DJ Dee, he pays attention to them even though he has a girlfriend. Sometimes I think if he's worth my time anymore." Monica replied.

"Hmm, if that's the case then why don't you break up with him? If you feel like trust is not in the relationship anymore, then why don't you make a decision? Break up with him, with that no one will be hurt."

"Um…"

"If he's contended with one girl in his life, why would he look for another one? Get my point?" DJ Dee pointed to Monica.

"Yes you're right DJ Dee. I think I should break up with him." Monica said quietly.

"Do you want to say something to your boyfriend? What's the name of your boyfriend, again?"

"Troy, Troy Bolton is his name." Monica answered.

"Well Troy Bolton, I think you've just lost a wonderful woman in you r life because of what you've done."

"Troy you've done enough. I'm sorry but we're over" Monica said over the phone quietly with a sigh.

"I feel for you Monica, I think Troy doesn't realize how a good girlfriend you are to him. Well, thank you for calling! Hope we get to talk to you again!" DJ Dee said.

"Thank you, have a good night. Bye" Monica said and hanged up.

"You see Ric, that's what love does to you. If you love too much you'll never know how to stop it until there's a certain scenario that will happen."

"I know, tsk. That was sad."

"Indeed, but it was a good decision. If that Troy guy really loves Monica then he shouldn't have done it."

"So true! So that was it listeners tune in again tomorrow night for a night full of heartbreaks" DJ Ric said laughing.

"Heartbreaks? Hahaha!" DJ Dee laughed with him.

"Alright! Good night everyone!" DJ Ric said goodbye.

"I did it! Again." Gabriella said to Ric as she put down her head phones on the table and get her things.

"Yes you did." Ric replied to her grinning. "In fact they have this new timeslot maybe next month or so, if you do great then there's a huge chance for you to get it!"

"Really? Well, I think I'm happy with my work now. But knowing about that new timeslot then let's just see!" Gabriella said.

"_Where is that DJ Dee?" yelled a guy._

"You hear that?" Gabriella asked Ric.

"Yep" Ric replied.

Gabriella went out of the radio room and faced with a furious looking guy in a gray shirt.

"Are you DJ Dee?" the guy asked.

"Yes I am. And who are you?" Gabriella questioned the guy who is eyeing her furiously.

"Well, I'm Troy. Troy Bolton!" he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys will like it! :)<strong>

**Review please. Let me know what your opinion about this.**


	2. Plan number 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

**Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you guys had a blessed day with your family!**

* * *

><p>"Before we discuss this matter, I would like to apologize if my client has hurt your feelings." Atty. Peters said to Troy.<p>

"She did hurt me, and she has no right to say those things on the radio." Troy spat.

"I understand, Sir. For the meantime, let us just wait for them to arrive" Atty. Peters said.

Moments later somebody knocked on the door and Atty. Peters opened the door and welcomed Gabriella and Ric.

"Good morning Dj Dee and Dj Ric. Sit, sit." Atty. Peters said. "First of, Dj Ric already told me what happened during that night and I think it is not really necessary to do an investigation."

"No! Investigate!" Troy said. "You should do an investigation about it since-"

"Sir, in the first place it was not my fault that your girlfriend called us up. I just gave her an advice for goodness sake." Gabriella spoke.

"She listened to your advice, yes, but you forced her to break up with me" Troy replied while glaring at her.

"Oh gosh, I didn't force her okay? She listened to my advice that's all" Gabriella said in reply and rolls her eyes.

"Stupid woman," Troy muttered

Gabriella heard what he said, "I'm out of here. I can't be with someone like this guy here Atty. Peters."

* * *

><p>Gabriella went out of the room and went to the comfort room. Little she didn't know that Troy was following her. She was about to enter the cubicle when someone harshly grabs her arm, Gabriella shrieked.<p>

"What the heck?" Gabriella yelled. She was surprised to see Troy in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why did you just run out of the room? We are not done yet." Troy said looking directly in her eyes.

"Ouch, you're hurting me! Let go of my arm first, will you?" Gabriella asked trying to loosen up Troy's grasp.

"Geez, fine. Speak"

"I'm sorry because of what happened to you and your girlfriend-" Gabriella started.

"Yes you should" Troy butted in.

"But I am not sorry because she broke up with you. Because, because she _listened_ to my advice, and I didn't forced her to break up with you. It was her decision to break up with you because of what you did and not mine." Gabriella said while crossing her arms.

"But it seems like you forced her" Troy, again, said to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't? Ok, here it is I'll help you get back with Monica" Gabriella said to him.

"How sure I am that I can trust you and you can do it?" Troy asked.

"She listened to my advice right?"

"Fine. Alright, here call me" Troy gave his call card to Gabriella and went out of the ladies room.

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I was waiting for DJ Dee outside Monica's house, I've been here for half an hour and she still hasn't arrive yet. I saw a taxi heading towards my direction and stopped in front of me, and saw Dj Dee stepped out of the vehicle.

"Finally!" I said.

"Wow, you think this place is near huh?" she replied as she closed the taxi's door. "Ok, so what do we do here?

"Wear this" I said to her.

"This? Are you kidding me? No way. Is this for real, Troy?" she said.

"Is this for real, Troy?" I copied her voice and she glared at me "Yes, it is for real. Wear this or I'll-"

"Fine, fine, you happy now?"

"Ecstatic!"

"Will you hurry up?" I told her trying to hold my laughter. I asked her to wear a cupid mascot and I don't know why I bought it. Well she has to sacrifice herself because she agreed on this.

"You think this is funny? This is too heavy for my size!" She yelled at me.

"Stop complaining and do it ok!" I told her.

I instructed her to climb up the ladder first, but when she was on top of the ladder Monica screamed and Dj Dee fell on top of me.

"What happened?" I asked

"Troy! What the hell are you doing?" Monica yelled from the balcony and threw a big pillow at us, "get that thing out of here, you freak!"

"C'mon let's go Dee" I said "I thought this will work"

"Work my ass you freak. Gosh, why did I agree on this…" I heard her muttered but I didn't bother to reply.

"Will you help me get out of this thing please?" She asked.

"Okay" As I was helping her I noticed that, boy, her skin is so soft. I want to touch it but I know it will freak her out so I didn't do it.

"Phew! I feel so exhausted wearing that, and since you failed _your own plan_ I think it's time for us to do my _own plan_." She said to me while wiping her sweats.

"Alright, alright so what is it?" I agreed on her and we went inside my car.

"So what's the plan?" I asked her.

"What is her favorite flower?" She asked me.

"Favorite flower, Tulips." I answered.

"Tulips. Nice, we will buy it tomorrow and then we will go back here" she suggested.

I nodded and replied, "Ok. So where to next?" I asked.

"I'm going home. I'm tired see you tomorrow." She said as she went out of my car and starting looking for a taxi.

"No, no, I'll take you home" I offered.

She turned around and looked at me, "Do I smell something fishy here, Mr. Bolton?"

"Uh no." I said

"Haha, very funny thank you but no." She replied "Good bye, Mr. Bolton"

"Whatever" I shook my head and watched her walked down the road opposite to mine.

I started my engine and headed straight back home.

* * *

><p>Gabriella's POV<p>

Phew what a tiring day I had. Gosh, I can't believe that man let me wore that… that… that thing! Good thing he agreed on my plan. Of course, my plan is way better than his.

As I got home, I went directly in my room and sleep.

"_Gabriella, wake up. Baby, wake up…" said the voice._

"_Hmmm, go away." I grumpily said and pulled the blanket over my head._

"_Babe, c'mon we're going to be late" said the voice again, but the voice sounded so familiar. As if I've had heard it before. I pulled the blanket away from my body to see whose voice belong to._

_I widened my eyes and screamed!_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" what the hell was that? I groaned and think back about my dream till late afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think was in Gabriella's dream?<strong>

**A review would be nice. **


End file.
